A Speedster among Benders
by The Prime Writer
Summary: After disappearing in a flash of light, Wally West is presumed dead by most of the world. However, he has actually been transported to the South Pole of a steampunk world where some people can bend one of the four classical elements. Wally ends up befriending a teenage girl named Korra, who happens to have the title of Avatar, and joins her on her journey to Republic City.
1. Arrival

Hello to everyone who reads this message; this is the Prime Writer with yet another story that you may or may not like. Sorry if the title seems a bit sucky, but this is the best I could come up with.

To anyone who did not see the Young Justice finale for whatever reason, or to those who forgot what happened, allow me to tell you/remind you what happened. The Reach scattered a series of MFDs (Magnetic Field Disruptors) across the world in an attempt to destroy the Earth. The last MFD, which had activated itself, would have destroyed the Earth had Impulse, Flash, and Kid Flash not canceled the MFD energy with their kinetic energy. Unfortunately, Wally's slower speed meant that the MFD energy was channeling into him instead of the speed trails, and Wally literally disappeared in a flash of light.

Everyone in the world and the League assumes Wally to be dead, and so do a fair number of Young Justice fans, though some of the more optimistic fans believe that he may have just disappeared or was transported somewhere. Personally, I like the idea of Wally having been teleported because it would make a great plot point for a third season of Young Justice…if they ever make one; also, Wally was one of my favorite characters on that show.

This fanfiction deals with the idea that Wally was transported to the World of Avatar during the time period of the _Legend of Korra_ TV series. Wally gets teleported by the MFD energy to the South Pole of that world, not too far from the compound where Korra is staying. Wally and Korra befriend each other, emphasis on **friend**, and Wally joins Korra on her journey to Republic City. Everyone make note that Wally and Korra will **not** become boyfriend/girlfriend; Wally is still in love with Artemis, and I will put in the love-triangle of confusion that is Korra-Mako-Asami.

Now for the disclaimer; Legend of Korra is owned by Nicktoons, Young Justice is owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network. With all that out of the way, which was a bit longer then I expected, here comes the first chapter of _A Speedster among Benders_.

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

* * *

When Wally came to, he realized three things; 1: he was lying on the ground, 2: the air and the ground were both really cold, 3: he was hungry again. Forcing his eyes open, the red-haired speedster Wally West, known to most of the world as the hero Kid Flash, forced himself into a sitting position, causing him to become aware of a mild headache. He opened the wrist container on his left wrist that contained an energy bar and took it out before he put his left hand to his head.

After the headache had died down a bit, Wally unwrapped the energy bar and began chewing it while he went over what had happened in the last few hours. He remembered that the Reach, aliens bent on enslaving humanity for manual labor and the weaponization of the Meta-Gene, had planted a series of magnetic field disruptors, MFDs, across the world in an attempt to destroy it after their original plan for Earth's conquest fell through thanks to the Team's interference.

Wally and his girlfriend Artemis were assigned to take out an MFD in Paris, which they did…after which they got lost in a kiss for several minutes. Lucas Carr had come in over the comm. link and said that all the MFDs had been taken out, and he'd been relieved, but then Blue Beetle called in saying that another MFD was up at the North Pole, not having been detected previously because of it's location near the North Magnetic Pole. Impulse and Flash ran over to the MFD's location to try and take it out, but it had already gone into the second phase, where it would begin Earth's destruction.

Things seemed doomed until Lex Luthor (he still couldn't believe that he had helped them) contacted them and told them that the kinetic energy that Impulse and Flash create at top-speed might be enough to drain the MFD energy. However, the MFD energy wasn't draining fast enough, prompting him to take a zeta-tube as close to the MFD site as he could before he ran over to help them.

The energy was draining, but it was being channeled into him instead of teh speed trails; every time he was hit with some MFD energy, he would become translucent, his atomic structure starting to fall apart. Just before he disappeared, he told his mentor to tell Artemis and his family that he loved them, then oblivion. The question now was how is he still alive, and where exactly was he?

After finishing the energy bar, Wally slowly got up and looked around. The landscape was similar to the Arctic region he was in, but there are a lot more mountains in this area then there was where he vanished. The sky was black from nightfall, with a half-moon in the sky. After a couple more seconds of looking around, Wally put his hand to his comm. link and tried contacting the Watchtower.

"Kid Flash to Watchtower, do you read?" All he got was static. He tried again. "Kid Flash to Watchtower, do you read?" Again, he received static. He switched frequencies to the one he used to contact Artemis or his mentor Flash. "Kid Flash to Artemis, do you read? Flash do you read?" Nothing.

Getting desperate, he widened the frequency to all channels. "Does anyone read me, or hear me?" Nothing happened. Either his comm. link was broken, which he doubted, or no one could read him because there was no one to read him. Wally sighed and muttered "What have I gotten myself into this time?"

Wally checked his wrist communicator for any communications it could pick up. There were faint radio signatures, but they were too weak and too far away for them to be a concern. Their general direction was confusing at first; the vast majority of them originated northward, not southward from his location in the North Pole.

Wally checked his GPS navigator, but there were no GPS signals being recieved, or for that matter, no satelite signals whatsoever. Wally then looked to his computer's compass, which confirmed his theory; he was at the South Pole instead of the North Pole.

Wally didn't want to admit it, but that was further evidence that he wasn't on Earth anymore, at least not the Earth he knew. Wally felt the chill of his surroundings when a breeze began building up. "Probably best to find shelter and sort this out in the morning." With that, he began running towards a rocky outcrop a few miles to the north.

At his max speed, almost breaking the sound-barrier, Wally reached the outcrop in minutes. He found a small cave with an opening big enough for him to fit through; not really the best choice, but given the quickening breeze and the lack of options, Wally would have to make do with what he could find.

Just managing to squeeze through, Wally found that the cave was about two-thirds his height, and there was a spot far enough back from the entrance for him to get some degree of comfort without the wind blowing in.

As he cleared away some snow and tried to get comfy, Wally wondered how he was going to get home, or even if it was possible. Well, no matter what, Wally was not going to give up. He would find his way back to his home, no matter how long it took…or how angry Artemis and his parents would be.

* * *

The next morning, at a compound a few miles from Wally's location, one of its residents was especially excited. That person is a 17-year-old teenage girl with dark-brown skin and hair, bright blue eyes, and an attractive yet well-muscled body. Her name is Korra, and she is the Avatar, making her responsible for maintaining balance in the world, and the only person in the world able to bend all four elements.

Unlike her predecessor, the peaceful Avatar Aang, Korra is a very tough and headstrong young woman who is not scared to get into a fight. Her sheltered life also means that she's a tad naïve about the outside world. Although she is a talented bender, her stubborn, tenacious, and hot-headed personality prevents her from easily learning Airbending or connecting with the Spirit World. Her best friend is a polar bear dog named Naga, whose strength helps Korra out of many dangerous situations. Beneath her tough exterior, Korra possesses a kind heart and a strong loyalty toward her comrades and duty as the Avatar and an admirable compassion seen in moments when she expresses love toward things such as Naga or her family and friends.

Right now, Korra was heading to her aforementioned best friend Naga. Naga is the first Polar Bear Dog to ever be trained by anyone. After she was adopted by Korra, Naga was trained by her to be a mount, and since then, Naga has become undyingly loyal to Korra, who describes her as a total sweetheart despite her intimidating appearance.

Korra spoke excitedly upon seeing the curled-up ball of white fur that was Naga. The reason for her excitement: she passed her Firebending test. "Naga, you should have seen it!" Naga instantly perked up upon seeing her friend and began wagging her tail.

"I kicked some Firebender butt, and I passed! Tenzin will be here in a few days." Korra scratched Naga's head, and Naga responded by happily licking Korra, causing Korra to laugh in amusement.

A few minutes later, Korra, who had changed into a hooded parka with long pants and furry boots, was riding Naga on her [Naga's] saddle and approaching the ornately carved door of the compound. A sentry noticed her and looked down at her. Korra called up in a happy voice. "Just taking Naga out for a stroll." At the guard's unsure look, Korra folded her arms in annoyance and called up to him in a more irritated voice. "Don't worry, we're not going to go far."

The guard walked back and began opening the gate, causing Korra to start smiling. Once the gates were opened wide enough, Korra and Naga ran out onto the large, snow-covered plain outside the compound. Korra spoke to Naga. "Naga, go!" This prompted Naga to start running even faster.

"That a girl! Go! Go! Go!" As Naga ran even faster, Korra couldn't help but let out a smile. She didn't know what was going to happen, other then her beginning her Airbending training, but she had a good feeling about the next few days. Little did Korra know that she would soon meet someone very interesting.

* * *

Wally woke up with a pain in his back, a groan from his mouth, and a growl from his stomach. Sleeping on cold, hard dirt in a small cave did _not_ equal a good night's sleep, and the energy bar he had last night had done little to alleviate his hunger.

He looked outside the small cave to see that the wind had died down. Squeezing through the hole, he stretched his sore muscles and tendons before looking around. Nothing but snow and rocks as far as he could see.

Taking another look at his wrist computer, he looked again at the direction of the radios signals he detected. As with last night, they were all originating from further north; _much_ further north.

Still hoping to find some form of civilization, Wally locked on the direction of the strongest radio signal he was receiving, slipped his goggles down over his eyes, and began running in the direction of that radio signal.

* * *

Korra and Naga had been riding for about 15 minutes when Naga stopped to catch her breath. Korra got off and decided to let Naga rest for a minute while she [Korra] walked up to a small ridge, sat down, and began thinking about her life.

Korra's life had been far from normal; she and her parents found out she was the Avatar when Korra was 4, when she was able to bend water, earth, and fire. Those three elements came easily to her for some reason, though Airbending didn't, which frustrated her to no end.

While Korra normally wouldn't have found out she was the Avatar until she was 16, the fact that she could bend three elements at a young age meant that the White Louts agreed to build this special compound near her home village for her to train in safety until she had became a fully realized Avatar. Korra understood why she had to remain safe, but she was still annoyed that she had to remain in a compound for weeks on end with the White Lotus guards always watching her. Sometimes it really didn't feel all that different from being in a prison.

Korra spent several minutes ruminating over her life when she heard Naga growl. This got Korra worried. "What is it girl?" Naga turned her head to Korra's left, still baring her teeth. Korra turned her head in that direction but saw nothing. Naga growled again and turned her head to the right this time. Korra turned again and saw what got Naga all defensive.

Naga was growling at a relatively large, slender animal with a large descending rib cage and a sloping back, with dark-grey and dark-blue plated armor on its back and a coat of short, coarse, white fur covering the rest of its body, and a 'mask' of armor plating on the animal's face. That animal is an Armadillo-Wolf, a social but highly territorial predator that will not hesitate to attack anything that it perceives as a threat to its territory; a strange human and a Polar Bear Dog traveling together would definitely be perceived as a threat by them.

Korra heard more growling and turned to see a large pack of Armadillo-Wolves, about 20 total, standing on the small hills and ridges surrounding them; they were trapped. Korra got into a fighting stance as Naga started growling at the armored dogs, which growled back. If Korra knew one thing at this moment, it was that this was not going to be an easy fight.

* * *

Wally ran for several minutes until he had to stop and catch his breath. He stopped at the top of a small ridge to survey his surroundings; more rock, snow, and ice in all directions. Taking a couple more minutes to catch his breath, Wally was about to continue on until he heard what sounded like blasting nearby, and a few seconds later he heard the grinding of earth and the whooshing of flames.

He turned in the direction of the sounds to see a series of flames rising up out of nowhere, and a few rocks flying as well. Wally quipped to himself "This day just gets weirder and weirder." Pulling his goggles back over his eyes, Wally ran over to the source of the flames to investigate their cause.

Expecting to see some sort of volcanic vent or similar geological activaty, Wally was surprised to see a teenage girl and a dog the size of a polar bear fighting off a pack of arctic wolves with armadillo armor on their backs. The girl in question was fighting the wolves off by manipulating the earth from below her and by generating flames from her fists.

She and the massive dog were holding they're own, but they're also heavily outnumbered, and it was only a matter of time before the armored wolves overwhelmed them. One of the wolves managed to find an opening and jumped on the girl, but the bear-sized dog was too busy fighting off other wolves to notice. Wally decided to take action.

Setting his face in determination, Wally ran down the slope and barreled straight into the wolf on top of the girl, using his momentum to turn him into a human wrecking-ball. After the wolf got thrown a fair distance away, Wally turned his attention to the girl.

"You okay?" The girl looked surprised at his presence but she still nodded. Wally replied "Good." and proceeded to run towards the massive dog, which was having trouble fighting off all the armored wolves.

Wally barreled into three of them before tossing away another five with some high-speed kicks and punches. A couple wolves tried to jump on him when he stopped to catch his breath, but the girl knocked them back with a pair of fire-blasts.

By then, about a dozen of the wolves had gotten their second wind and began surrounding Wally, the girl, and the huge dog. Wally spoke to the girl in a serious voice.

"I have an idea that might save us, but I need you to trust me for it to work. I have enough energy to generate a fairly large whirlwind; as soon as I've made one, throw some fire-blasts into the whirlwind. Once enough of the fire-blasts are in the whirlwind, those wolf-things will get scared off. The speed I'll be traveling at will keep me from getting burnt, and the flames will be spread out enough so that those wolf-things will only get minor burns if they get close."

The girl nodded and replied with "Got it." With that, Wally ran towards the wolves before he began running in circles in one particular spot. After about 10 seconds, Wally had generated a decently-sized whirlwind. The girl followed his instructions and sent a few flame-blasts into the whirlwind, which began taking on an orangey color.

As Wally had said, the whirlwind wasn't harming him because he was running so fast, while most of the Armadillo-Wolves turned tail and ran off out of fear. Once all the wolves had left, Wally slowed down and let the flaming whirlwind dissipate before stopping completely.

The girl approached him cautiously and asked "Who are you?" Wally smiled gently and introduced himself. "My friends and family call me Wally West, but where I'm from, most people know me as Kid Flash."

* * *

The first chapter of my latest story is now complete. I was honestly expecting something longer for the first chapter, and I'm sorry for anyone who did not get the long chapter you were hoping for. This first chapter is really a series of introductory paragraphs meant to introduce the two main characters, Wally and Korra. If you were hoping for more dialogue, please wait until the next chapter. Also, just so you guys and gals know, both Wally and Kid Flash will be used interchangeably throughout the future chapters.

In the next chapter, Wally and Korra give each other more thorough introductions, and much confusion results from they're respective life-stories. In Korra's case, she has a hard time believing that Wally could come from a world with practically no benders and highly advanced technology. Wally on the other hand has to deal with a lot of people having super-powers that are mystical in origin, not scientific. Korra takes Wally to the compound, where Wally settles in a bit until he can get back home. Until the next chapter comes, the Prime Writer will be signing off now. Thank you to anyone and everyone who reads this fanfic; please leave a review,, and comments and constructive criticism are appreciated, but absolutely no flaming unless you really feel like you have to flame.


	2. A Strange (but cool) New World

**Here we are my fanfic readers with the second chapter in my latest fanfiction series, _A Speedster among Benders_. Last chapter was a semi-prologue to introduce the two main characters, Korra and Wally; this chapter will delve into the two of them really meeting each other and learning about each other's worlds; expect plenty of confusion from both sides. Korra will have a hard time believing Wally at first, but she will believe him eventually. Wally in turn will have to wrap his head around the fact that he's in a world where only 4 types of super-powers exist, and that they come from spiritual means instead of scientific ones.**

**Before I get any further, I would like to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been trying to get it done sooner, but between housework, volunteering at an animal shelter, and all the cool stories I find on Fanfiction, it took a lot longer then I hoped it would.**

**Just as a reminder, Wally and Korra will not become a couple; Korra will get in a relationship with Mako after many mistakes, and Wally will never forget his beloved spitfire Artemis. If any of you are wondering if or when Wally will ever make it back home, don't worry, he will. But it won't be until a couple of chapters after the end of the first season of the _Legend of Korra;_ and Artemis will have a _big_ surprise for him when he gets back home.**

**Now for the disclaimer; The Legend of Korra is owned by Nicktoons, Young Justice is owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Now that we're done with all that information, let us continue the story with chapter 2; please read and review when your finished.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Strange (but cool) New World

* * *

Korra stood there with a bewildered look on her face. The person in front of her, a young man with red hair and wearing a form-fitting red-and-yellow body-suit with a yellow mask and red goggles on his face and a white circle with a red lightning bolt in the middle of his chest, introduced himself as both Wally West and Kid Flash, both of which were odd names.

To make the already wierd situation even more confusing, Korra saw him run at _really _fast speeds; no bending she knew of other then Airbending could let a person do that, and she highly doubted that the person standing in front of her is really an Airbender...or even a bender at all.

Before she could ask him anything else, Naga ran up to him and began licking him, knocking the stranger-Wally-on his back and causing Korra to giggle profusely. The man spoke up after Naga paused in her licking.

"Could you tell your dog to please stop licking me?" Korra suppressed her giggles long enough for her to tell Naga "Down girl."

Naga instantly stopped licking Wally, though he was still covered in saliva...and thoroughly annoyed. "Great, now I'm covered in dog spit."

Korra laughed and responded with "Relax, I can get rid of it." As she said that, Korra Waterbended the saliva off of Wally, who then looked at her with a surprised expression.

"Okay then, before we begin introductions, do you have any other powers besides manipulating water, earth, and fire?"

Korra responded to that with her own question. "Do you have any powers other then running at high speeds?"

Wally shrugged and replied with "I have accelerate healing, I have some training in gymnastics and self defense, and I'm tougher then the average human, but not really."

Korra smiled slightly and responded with "In my case, just some combat training. My name's Korra by the way."

Wally responded with "Nice name.", but they were interrupted when Wally's stomach began growling.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you?"

Korra chuckled a bit and looked at him. "Just some dried fish and a few nuts."

Wally grinned like he heard someone shout 'free food'. "Hey, I'll take it." As if in agreement with Wally, his stomach growled again. Korra started getting out the small container of food she had while Wally kept speaking.

"So, what are you doing with a humongous dog in the middle of the tundra?" Korra looked at him.

"I live in a compound not far from here, though it feels more like a prison some days. Sometimes I get the feeling that most of the adults there don't really trust me."

Wally nodded in understanding. "Believe me, I know the feeling."

That piqued Korra's curiosity as she finished getting the food-container. "Really, you get how that feels?" Wally nodded again.

"Yeah; I mean you get why they act the way they do, but you also feel like they have an ulterior motive for what they're doing that they don't let you know about."

By then, Korra had finished getting the container and brought it over to Wally. "You can have the whole thing if you want, I'm not really hungry." Wally's stomach growled again as she brought the food over to him.

"Thanks. One of the downsides of having accelerated speed is an accelerated metabolism, which basically means that I have to eat a lot more food then the average person; like a _lot_ more." With that, Wally began devouring the nuts and fried fish. After about 15 seconds, he handed the container to a slightly surprised Korra.

"You ate all that in 15 seconds?" Wally just grinned.

"Like I said, I have a fast metabolism, and a big appetite." His stomach growled again. Wally looked at her with a flat look. "See what I mean?"

Korra laughed a little before looking at him. "Okay, seriously though, how are you able to run so fast?" Wally hesitated a bit before he answered.

"Basically it goes like this. Where I'm from, my uncle Barry Allen's a superhero named the Flash. He also has super-speed powers, but they're a lot stronger then mine are. He got them several years back after creating a controlled chemical explosion using materials from the police-station he works at. I found out my Uncle was the Flash and I wanted to become his sidekick, but he told me no. So I stole the notes he had on the chemicals he used and created a more low-key explosion that landed me in the hospital. My powers appeared after I got out, but on a much lesser scale then his, so he let me become his sidekick on the condition that I do everything he tells me to."

Korra stared at him with wide eyes. "Wow; and here I thought that bending was basically the only power you could get."

Wally looked confused at that. "And bending would be?" Now it was Korra's turn to look confused.

"You know, Waterbending, Earthbending, Firebending; don't you have that where you're from?"

Wally answered with "Where I'm from, only a _very_ tiny number of people have those powers, and we generally call them Aquakinesis, Terrakinesis, and Pyrokinesis, in the order which you mentioned."

Korra's eyes burned with curiosity. "Okay, I have to ask: where exactly are you from?"

Wally looked at her for a second before he spoke in a serious voice. "You're probably going to think that what I'm going to say is completely un-true and that I'm extra crazy."

Korra just waved her hand before she responded. "Hey, as the Avatar, I'm used to out-of-the-ordinary stuff, so what you say can't be that crazy." Wally just stared at her before he shrugged and answered.

"I come from an alternate dimesnion where My uncle, the Flash, is one of dozens of superheroes around the world who use their powers to save lives, defeat bad guys, and avert natural disasters. A fair number of those heroes have formed an organized group called the Justice League, of which my uncle was a founding member. Some of my friends, also with superpowers, and I are a member of their covert-ops team we call the Team that specializes in getting into places and completing missions that the Justice League can't."

Korra stared at him with a surprised expression, and Naga also seemed surprised. Korra was silent for a few seconds before she responded to what Wally said. "Okay you're right, I do think that's crazy."

Wally just stared back at her. "Hey, I warned you. Now could you tell me what the Avatar is and tell me about this world?"

Korra just looked at his cautiously for a few seconds before she replied in an even tone. "Okay then, the Avatar is the only person in the world able to bend all four elements. The five nations of this world are the Air Nomads, which are almost completely extinct, the Water Tribes of the North and South Poles, The Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, which started a Hundred Year War that ended several decades ago, and the United Republic, the capital of which, Republic City, is one of the largest cities in the world in terms of land area and total population."

Wally stared at her with an astonished look. "And to me, all that stuff you just said makes zero sense."

Korra looked at him like he had appeared out of thin air. "How can that stuff make zero sense? that's common knowledge all over the world."

Wally replied with "But I didn't know any of that, evidence that I'm incredibly stupid, incredibly naive, or that I really am from an alternate universe."

Korra looked at him. "Since you seem like a smart guy, I'm going to go with naive for now."

Wally sighed and looked at her. "I think I have something that'll prove me being from another dimension."

Korra just looked at him. "Hey, it'll take something pretty big for me to believe you, but I'm going to give it a shot."

Wally responded with "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." With that, he held up his right arm and pressed a small button on his forearm. After pushing that button, a light shone from a small hole on the gauntlet and formed into a picture.

Korra stared at the picture made of light. "Woah. I have never seen anything like that before."

Wally turned and looked at her. "Wait 'till you see what else I'll show you." With that, Wally turned so that Korra could see the picture, depicting a teenage Wally with a freckled face, clad in a brown jacket, a light-tan shirt and a pair of blue long-pants, standing in what appeared to be a metal room with seven other people, all about his age.

Wally himself had his left arm around a yellow-haired girl with brown eyes, a slender but curvy body, and a small smile on her face, wearing a brown jacket over a white short-sleeve shirt, the same long-pants being worn by Wally, and black boots. On Wally's right was a thirteen-year-old boy with black hair and pale skin, wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, long-pants of the same type worn by the yellow-haired girl, a scarf, and a pair of black glasses. On that boy's right was a slender girl of about 14 with long black hair and blue eyes wearing white long-pants, a lilac sleeveless shirt with a pair of thin straps connecting the front and back, and a pair of shoes of a type she hadn't seen before. To _that_ girl's right was a dark-skinned young woman with brown eyes wearing a purple long-sleeve shirt and a pair of the same type of long-pants being worn by Wally and five other people. To the left of the yellow-haired girl was a handsome, strongly-built young man with blue eyes, short black hair, and a half-smile on his face, wearing blue long-pants, brown boots, and a black short-sleeve shirt with a sort of crest on in in dark red coloration. His left was looped around an attractive young woman about his age with shoulder-length brown hair, amber eyes, a few freckles on her face, and _green skin, _wearing a blue skirt and a white short-sleeve shirt with a pair of red stripes crisscrossing in the middle of the shirt. To the left of the green girl was a well-built young man with very short white hair, dark skin, light-blue eyes, black tattoos on his arms and shoulders that looked like stylized eels, and what appeared to be _gills_ on the sides of his neck, wearing a red sleeveless vest with black lines on the shoulders, dark-blue long-pants more form-fitting then those on Wally and the others, and a black belt with a gold-colored belt-buckle.

Wally smiled as he looked upon his friends. "This is the team I was on. This photo was taken right after New Years Day." He pointed to the yellow-haired girl his arm was around.

"That girl right there is Artemis, one of the best archers you'll ever meet. We had just become boyfriend-girlfriend on that day, and we stayed together for 6 years after that." Wally then pointed to the black-haired boy in front of him.

"That boy right there is Robin, though his real name is Richard 'Dick' Grayson, our stealth specialist and a really good fighter. We were best pals for years, getting in and out of trouble so many times." He then pointed to the girl next to Robin.

"That girl right there is Zatanna. She and Robin became boyfriend/girlfriend the day before this picture was taken, and she got in trouble just as often as we did, if not more." He then pointed to the dark-skinned girl next to Zatanna.

"That girl with the dark skin is Raquel, though we just call her Rocket. She was the newest member of the team when this was taken." Korra interrupted with a question and pointed the green-skinned girl.

"Who's that girl right there and why does she have green skin?" Wally responded with a wistful smile on his face.

"That would be M'gaan M'orzz, who goes by the human alias of Megan Morse, and is known by my friends and I as Miss Martian. She's a telepath, telekinetic, and a shape-shifter. In short, she can read minds and communicate with others through thought alone, she can move things with her mind, and she can make herself look like a different person."

Korra just stared at him with raised eyebrows. Wally smiled slightly. "I kinda figured that would be you're reaction." Wally pointed to the hunk with his arm around Megan.

"That guy right there is Conner Kent, though most people know him as Superboy, the Boy of Steel; he got that name for his superhuman strength and invulnerability. He's kinda grumpy, but he's really nice when you get to know him. Conner was Megan's boyfriend for a while, but he broke it off a little while back, but I think they might be getting back together soon." Wally then pointed to the guy with gills.

"That guy right there would be Kaldur'am, known to most of the world as Aqualad. He's able to swim at really fast speeds, breathe underwater, use magic, and he's pretty good at keeping a cool head under fire. He was the team leader for a long time until he went into a deep-cover mission to spy on a group of bad guys named The Light, without the League knowing about it."

Korra looked at Wally with curiosity in her eyes. "How did that work out?" Wally looked a little dour before he answered.

"In order for Aqualad to go into deep-cover without anyone knowing about his mission, he had to make everyone think that he had turned into a bad-guy. He got that chance after losing the love of his life Tula, and finding out from his mentor Aquaman that his biological father was the super-villain Black Manta. Aqualad left the team under the guise of turning evil and going to work for his father. He remained in deep-cover for a little over a year before he sent us intel on a meeting between The Light and their allies, an Alien race known as the Reach. During the meeting, Aqualad and my girlfriend Artemis, who joined him as the assassin Tigress after faking her death, faked their deaths and showed a video detailing The Light's plans for galactic domination, effectivaly shattering their alliance, before the entire Team moved in and forced both sides into retreating, while capturing The Brain, Black Manta and the Reach Ambassador."

At the end of his seemingly outlandish tale, Wally pushed a few buttons on his gauntlet that changed the picture into a sort of movie-thing like the ones she's heard were built in places like Yu Dao, Republic City, Ba Sing Se, and the Fire Nation Capital. The movie, as she heard those things were called, started out by showing Aqualad wearing a sort of shiny, black-colored metal armor, with some of the hair on the sides of his head shaved away.

The movie went on to show several members of both the Light and the Reach in a meeting an some sort of underground cave. From the conversation, it looked as if the Light had managed to blame several members of the League for a massive attack on a planet called Rimbor, and had invited the Reach to Earth in the meantime. The Reach introduced themselves to the general populace as a benevolent race of diplomats, only to be working with some of the planet's most dangerous criminals without the public knowing about that. It also turned out that the Light were really using the Reach to further their own goals. The Reach introduced a drink called 'Reach' to help enslave the populace, but the Light put in a neutralizing agent to render the drink harmless. The Light also lead the Team to an ancient temple in a nation called Bialya, where two agents of the Reach, Blue Beetle and Green Beetle, were freed from Reach mind-control using a mystic ceremony. However, the Team knew about the meeting in advance and planned to infiltrate it and ruin the alliance between the Light and the Reach, recording evidence of both the League's innocence and the Reach's true identity in the process.

When the movie had ended, Korra looked to Wally with an awed, slightly disbelieving look. "Okay, I officially believe you."

Wally smiled a bit and responded to that with "Good to know." Anything else Wally was going to say was drowned out by his growling stomach.

He looked to Korra when his stomach had quieted. "I don't suppose I could get a lift to wherever your staying."

Korra smiled and responded "Sure thing. Just get on Naga and I'll take us to the coumpund."

Wally smiled and said "Thanks. I don't want to sound rude or anything."

Korra looked at him and sardonically asked "And how exactly is not wanting to stay out in the freezing cold rude? We have plenty of rooms back at the compund and the White Lotus elders would _never_ turn away someone in need."

Wally sarcastically added to that with "They may start to regret that rule once I eat through half their food stores." That joke made Korra laugh a little.

Wally then got on Naga and squirmed slightly to get comfy. Korra took the reigns and had Naga start bounding off to the west.

* * *

Wally and Korra had been riding for about a half-hour when they cam upon a large, six-sided compund with thick ice walls, a large gate, and several watchtowers. Korra walked Naga up to the gate and spoke to a man in a blue-and-white uniform with a white hat who looked down at them; Wally guessed that he was a member of the White Lotus.

"I came back early, and I brought a friend." The guard looked a tad confused before he turned and began opening the gate. When Wally looked through the gate, he saw a number of igloos, wood an metal buildings, and a raised ice platform in the center with a wooden tower overlooking it; probably a practice arena.

Korra walked Naga up to one of the larger wooden buildings, where four elderly people, two men and two women, were waiting in front of it. One of the men had white hair and a bushy beard on his face and was kind of portly, but not all that short. The other man was taller, more well-built, and had a smaller beard, but he looked to be just as old. One of the women looked on her way to old age, but her hair was still brown instead of grey like the others. The last woman looked like she was in her 80's, with white hair tied back, pale and wrinkly skin, gentle blue eyes, and a friendly smile on her face. Her clothes are different as well; while the other individuals were wearing White Lotus uniforms without the hat, she was wearing a blue hooded-parka with brown boots and blue gloves, all of which looked like they were made from animal fur.

Korra and Wally dismounted from Naga and Korra ran up to the elders, while Wally stayed with Naga. The portly looking elder spoke to Korra in a stern tone matched by his face.

"Korra, who is that, and why did you bring him to the compound?" Korra answered in a slightly annoyed voice.

"His names is Wally West, and I brought him because he's lost and needs a place to stay until he can get back home. Also, he helped save my life and Naga's against some Armadillo Wolves."

The portly elder sighed in exasperation while the older of the two ladies smiled at Korra. Korra walked over to Wally and introduced him to the elders.

"Wally, these three people are elders of the Order of the White Lotus, and this person is my mentor and Waterbending teacher Katara."

Wally walked up in slight hesitation and spoke to them. "It's nice to meet you all, and I apologize if I'm interrupting anything."

The women in the blue parka, Katara, responded in a friendly voice. "It's no trouble at all Wally, though I must say I have never heard of such a name, nor have I seen clothing like yours before."

Wally just shrugged slightly and responded with "I'm not too surprised, considering that I'm not from around here." Katara smiled understandingly and spoke in a kind voice that showed she wanted to help.

"Well you just need to tell us where your from, and we can get you back safe and sound."

Wally's face fell slightly as he responded. "That's going to be easier said then done." Korra spoke up as well.

"Yeah, he might have to stay with us for a while." Katara and the other two elders took on confused looks while the portly elder raised an eyebrow and looked at Korra.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Korra and Wally looked at each other briefly before they answered at the same time. "Long story."

Katara spoke up before any of the elders could ask more questions. "Perhaps we should take this inside." Wally smiled and decided to add to that.

"Can we get something to eat as well?" Korra proceeded to lightly punch Wally's shoulder and teasingly scold him.

"You just met her and your already trying to pillage the pantry." Wally responded in kind. "What, I'm hungry." The two continued to playfully bicker while the portly elder sighed and Katara smiled warmly at they're bickering, so much like how her and Sokka argued when they were younger.

* * *

Several hours and 4 square meals later, Wally, or Kid Flash as many people called him, had finished telling a number of tales from his teenage years up to young adulthood, culminating in how he arrived. Korra had heard the story before, but she was still amazed at some of his adventures. Katara was surprised as well, but the number of adventures she had when she was young meant she was better able to hide her amazement. The White Lotus elders on the other hand, were totally flabbergasted at the sheer number of Wally's adventures, the fact that he came from another universe, and with how casually he spoke about some of the dangerous situations he's been in. They were understandibly disbelieving of Wally until he showed them his gauntlet and the pictures and videos contained in it.

In return for information about his home, Wally asked a number of questions about the world he was in. He learned of the four elements and their corresponding nations, about the history of the world and it's people, about the Avatar and the Hundred-Year War, how Aang and his friends managed to defeat a tyrannical ruler and bring balance back to the world, and how they ended the Harmony Restoration Movement and founded the United Republic. Wally was especially interested in Aang and his journey, but he had his doubts about the cycle of reincarnation and the Avatar's supposed spiritual connection to the world. Katara was pleased at how much Wally enjoyed listening to her tales of Aang and herself, while she herself was surprised at how much this young man reminded her of Sokka.

After the meals and explenations were finished, Katara was the first to break the awed silence that followed the story-telling. "Well Wally, I must say that I am impressed with how well your handling this transition. Most people would be in denial or having a mental or emotional breakdown."

Wally just smiled, swallowed another bite of rice, and responded in a pleased voice. "Hey, considering some of the stuff my friends and I went through on a regular basis, being stranded in another universe is just par for the course." His face fell slightly at the thought of his friends, his family, the League, Artemis, all of whom are thinking that he's likely dead, if not definatively.

Korra noticed the silence and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, don't worry; we'll find a way to get you back home." Wally looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the support, but I'm honestly not sure I'll ever get back home." Katara just looked at the two of them with a light smile.

"Oh I'm sure Korra means what she says. She's a strong, caring young woman, but she's also as stubborn as a Camelephant." Wally had no idea what a Camelephant was, but decided to not say anything about it.

"For now at least I'll stay here and help out, but I have no idea what I'll do after that." Korra spoke up in a slightly excited voice.

"Maybe he could become a hero and help anyone who needs helping. I mean he's already a hero in his world, so why change that." The portly elder, Takeo, spoke up in a stern voice.

"I would not recommend that. Wally is still learning to navigate this world, and ntil he learns to do so, I would advise that he draw's as little attention to himself as he can." Korra's face fell a bit. Takeo was generally quick to rubeff many of Korra's ideas; the worst part about that to Korra, is that he's often right.

Katara took the oppurtinity to speak up. "Perhaps it would be best if we wait for Tenzin to get here and see what he has to say about this."

Takeo put his hand to his chin in thought for a moment before he looked back to Katara. "You may be right; it would be beneficial to see what solutions he might have."

Wally spoke up in a curious tone. "Tenzin, he's your son right?" Katara nodded and responded with "Yes, and soon he will become Korra's Airbending teacher."

Korra spoke up again, her excitement having returned. "Maybe he can hook you up with government or police work, or even as part of an elite special-ops team." Wally grinned in amusement.

"You come up with all sorts of crazy ideas don't you?" Korra just shrugged and smiled back. Wally spoke again, this time to everyone.

"As interesting as Korra's idea is, I kinda doubt I'll be doing any government work. If I waited for the green light whenever there was someone who needed helping, I wouldn't be able to help half as many people as I could independent. That's part of why the League doesn't officially answer to any government. Still, it would be nice to see what my options are."

Takeo finished the conversation. "Then it's settled: you will remain here until Tenzin arrives, and when he does, you will see what options there and decide what you can do until you manage to find a way home. Until Tenzin's arrival, you will help around the compound however you can."

Takeo then gestured to the large pile of dished stacked on the table from all the food that they, though mostly Wally, had eaten. "You can start by washing all these dishes."

Katara decided to intervene on Wally's behalf. "Come now Takeo, don't you think it's a bit rude to have Wally do such a big chore so soon after his arrival?" Takeo thought for a few seconds before he looked to Korra.

"Korra, until Tenzin arrives, I believe it would be best for Wally to learn more about our world from you, and you'd also have to help him with some of the chores." Korra smiled a bit right up until Takeo mentioned chores.

"Wait what? Why do I have to help him? Wally can take care of himself." Korra shut her mouth when she remembered that Wally was still sitting next to her, but to her relief he didn't look the least bit annoyed.

"Trust me, I'm perfectly fine helping out around here. But I do have to tell you that I can do delicate tasks at high speeds, including most chores."

Korra's face fell even further at that. She and Wally would be stuck with washing a lot of dishes for a long time.

* * *

After he and Korra _finally_ got through cleaning the dishes, Wally put on a spare coat given to him and walked to the top of the observation tower over the practice field and looked up at the stars. He found it relaxing to look at the distant pinpricks of light, but he did not stop worrying about how he'll get home, or even _if_ he'll ever do so. Even if he ever got back, what would he say to his friends, family, and girlfriend? Will any of them even be alive? If Wally never does get back, how will he adapt to this place?

All these questions and more flooded Wally's mind as he tried to distract himself by looking to the stars, and thinking about the people he had already met here. Takeo seemed nice, if rather stern, though fortunately, not nearly as stern as Batman. Katara seemed very nice, but there was a subtle hint of sadness in her eyes that most people wouldn't notice. Korra has so far been the nicest to him here; she had Artemis' fiery spirit, M'gann's boundless happiness and enthusiasm, and some of Zatanna's mischievousness and creativity. Still, Wally couldn't help but sadden at the fact that he might never see anyone he really knew again, leaving him stuck in a strange universe with no long-term idea about what to do.

Wally was still ruminating and staring at the stars when Katara came up to check up on him. Katara recognized the sadness she saw in Wally...it was the kind of sadness one gets from knowing that he/she may never see someone they care about again. She came up here not only to check on him, but to see how she could help him.

"It is a fine night for stargazing." Wally turned and saw that it was Katara who spoke, likely having come up to check on him. "How'd you know I was up here?"

Katara smiled slightly as she answered. "Korra saw you go up here and told me in case I had to come and find you."

Wally smiled a bit at Korra's protectiveness, even though he had only been here less then a day. "So is there a reason you came up to get me?"

Katara responded to that with "Actually there's more then just one, and not just because its getting late and the wind's picking up. I thing it'd be best to get inside before the wind really starts blowing."

Sure enough, their was a low breeze that would soon turn into a much stronger wind, and Wally quickly obliged. When they were in the tower, Wally turned towards Katara. "So is there anything you want to speak to me about?" Katara looked at Wally with a somewhat concerned face.

"I didn't come up just to get you out of the cold. I wanted to see if there's anything you would like to talk about." Wally looked down at the floor for a second before he looked into Katara's waiting face.

"Do you know what its like, knowing that you might never see someone again?" Katara's face saddened as she responded. "I think I can compare." Wally's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Katara, who continued her story.

"When I was just a little girl, about four years old, the Fire Nation came and began a raid on my village. The only thing they were really after was a Waterbender rumored to be hiding in the village where I lived. I was that Waterbender, but the leader of the raiders, Yon Rha, was tricked by my mother into thinking that she was the last Waterbender in the tribe. By the time my father and I reached our home, Yon Rha had left and my mother was dead."

Tears began coming out of Katara's eyes when she finished her story, while Wally could only stand there in silence. Katara spoke again after drying her eyes.

"It took a while for me to completely get over what happened, but I never forgave the man who took her life. However, I did learn that it was possible for me to move on without forgetting her entirely. Now I can't tell you if you ever will get home, but if you do, no matter how long it takes, I'm sure that you will never forget them, or they you."

Wally smiled at the end of her story and responded with "Thank you Katara" as he bowed respectfully. Katara smiled in amusement at Wally's bow. "Oh stop it, your making me feel older then I already am."

Wally straightened and responded with "Well you do deserve at least some respect, especially from how Korra treats you." Katara laughed slightly before she responded.

"Korra does look up to me quite a bit. You know, she's also quite worried about you." Wally responded to that with. "Yeah, I kinda sensed that."

Katara's smile became a bit blissful at what she said next. "You know, the way you two bickered reminded me a lot of how I used to argue with my older brother Sokka. For someone so smart, he made a lot of unintelligent decisions at times."

Wally responded with "My theory is that smarter people are prone to dumber mistakes because they get overconfident in their intelligence." Katara laughed slightly before looking back at Wally.

"You should get some sleep while you can. My guess is that Korra's gonna wake you bright and early to show you the rest of the compound." Wally nodded and began walking down the stairs, but he stopped and turned to Katara before he left.

"Hey, thanks again for the talk. It did help some." Katara nodded in response and Wally continued on his way. She was about to head to bed as well, but decided to stop and think a little about Wally and Korra. She didn't see any sign of romance between the two, and Wally was clearly still pining over Artemis. However, Katara was fairly certain that they would end up in a friendship much like her bond to Sokka. With that comforting thought, Katara walked down the stairs and headed to her room for some sleep.

* * *

**Ladies and gents, here is Chapter 2 of _A Speedster among Benders_. Wally and Korra have officially introduced themselves, and they both thought each other crazy for a few minutes. We also saw Katara's and the elder's reactions to Wally, and that Katara's was not as surprised as most other people would be; being the ex-wife of an Avatar who ended a hundred-year-long war means you don't get surprised very easily. Sorry if the explanation I put for Wally near the beginning seems a little long, I tried my best to get in enough info for it to not be confusing without making it all that long.**

**Sorry for taking a longer then I expected, but I hit a dry spot with my creativity and focused a bit on my other works for a little while, plus I have six stories to work on. Please leave a review if you can, but I'll understand if you don't want to leave one are are unable to leave one. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but it's not really neccessary, and no flaming whatsoever unless you _really_ need to let off some steam. On the plus side, my first chapter got over 500 views and 14 reviews, which I think is pretty good for a first chapter, and this second chapter is almost twice as long as the first. I'll also be working on this story a lot since I know the plot to _The Legend of_ Korra, so expect more updates for this storythen my others until this one is completely finished.**

**Next chapter, Tenzin and his family are introduced to the story, and to Wally; as if Tenzin doesn't have enough problems. After Tenzin reveals that he won't be able to teach Korra, she and Wally decide to sneak off to Republic City, which is much different from their original expectations. After defeating some gangsters, they get in trouble with the city's Chief of Police, Lin Beifong. Tenzin bails them out and plans for them to go back to the South Pole, but they manage to convinve him otherwise. Unfortunatly, Amon and the Equalists learn of this, causing them to accelerate their plans.**

**What new friends will Korra and Wally make in Republic City? Will Lin start seeing the two of them in a better light? How will any new friends react to Wally's powers and origins? Find out the answers to at least a couple of these questions in the next chapter of _A Speedster Among Benders_.**


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Attention people, it has come to my attention, via my friend THE NIGHT'S RAGE, that the government is reconsidering the signing of the SOPA Bill. For those who may not know, SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Act, and it's intent is to expand the ability of U.S. Law Enforcement to combat online copyright-infringement and online trafficking in counterfeit materials. That bill would prevent search engines such as Google, Ask, Wikipedia, and Bing from linking to the found website links, prevent advertisement networks and payment facilities from conducting business with certain websites, and a number of internet service providers would have to block access to certain websites. It would also mean that people confirmed to be streaming copyrighted content without permission would receive 5 years in prison. Proponents state that SOPA will help protect the intellectual-property market and corresponding industry, jobs and revenue, and is necessary to bolster enforcement of copyright laws, especially against websites owned and operated by foreign nations. However, SOPA also threatens to inhibit the freedoms of speech and information, and law enforcement will be able to block access to entire internet domains if infringing content is posted on a single blog or post. Congress tried signing it a while back, and now their doing it again, but this time their going to try and do it more quietly. If it does get passed, then websites like YouTube, Wikipedia, the near infinite number of wikis across the internet, and Fanfiction will all be in danger of being shut down or greatly regulated by the government. And it's not just the American internet that's in peril; if SOPA is passed, it could start off a worldwide arms-race of unprecedented internet censorship. We the people of Fanfiction can help put a stop to this. Do not copy and paste this message, but you should spread the word, on and off the internet. Let as many people as you can tell, both on and off the internet, know about the SOPA Bill and what the consequences of it will be. Tell your friends in real life, post similar messages on your blogs, Fanfiction profile, Facebook page, Twitter page, and in your fanfiction and fanon stories. Tell others and spread the message, and together, we can get the government to drop the SOPA bill for good.**

**Till all are one, The Prime Writer.**


End file.
